cellfandomcom-20200223-history
Cell Phone Enthusiasts Wiki:Image copyright tags
Please tag images on their image description page with one of the tags below so we can keep track of its status. Try to provide as much detail as possible: * If you tag an image as requiring attribution, please specify who needs to be attributed! Note that the GFDL requires attribution. * If multiple categories apply to an image, add all that apply. * If you coppied the image from the Wikimedia Commons, please tag it with . * If you copied the image from Flickr (check the license), please tag it with (see template talk for useage instructions). Each tag should be put on a line of its own. Tagging options Public domain When adding a PD tag, also specify why the image is PD. Has the author released it into the PD? Is the image old enough to be PD? Is it PD because it was created by a particular government? Is it PD because a user of Wikia created it and has uploaded it as PD? If you will be using a lot of PD images on your wiki, you may want to expand these tags and have more specific information included within them. * - Public domain. For example, when author has put into the public domain or the author died over 70 years ago (pre-1935). Free licenses Be specific about which version of the license the image is used under. * - For images that require attribution. * - The image is copyrighted, but is free to use for any purpose. * - GNU Free Documentation License * - GNU General Public License * - Lesser General Public License * , or - Attribution * - ShareAlike * , or - Attribution-Sharealike Fair use See Wikipedia for a wider of fair use tags, especially if you will be uploading many logos or album covers. Review Wikipedia:Wikipedia:Image description page#Fair use rationale. * - for a copyrighted image which is contended to be fair use. ** - if you create a freely licensed image to replace a fair use image, please tag the fair use image with this tag. ** - for use on company logos Unsuitable Images should not be uploaded in a state of unknown copyright. Non-free Creative Commons licenses are not permitted. This includes images which do not allow non-commericial use or derivatives works, since these are non-free. * - Images that have no source information should be tagged with this image (add as and will be deleted 5 days after the template is added if no source is listed. * - If you find an image with no license, please tag it. If it isnt updated with in 5 days it will be deleted. (You will need to list like this.) *Non comercial / non derivitive Creative Commons images (all redirect to ): ** - NoDerivs ** - Attribution-NoDerivs ** - NonCommercial ** - Attribution-NonCommercial ** - NonCommercial-ShareAlike ** - NoDerivs-NonCommercial ** - Attribution-NoDerivs-NonCommercial Rationale # What's "fair use" in one country may not be "fair use" in another country; this allows people creating derivative works in other countries to extract images which aren't legal in their country. # It is harder to create decent images than decent text, so the temptation to break copyright is bigger, so we like to be a bit more vigilant. For this very reason, sublicensees of Wikipedia are going to be especially concerned about images, particularly for printed versions. # Secondly, it's easy to rewrite text that turns out to be copyrighted, but harder (though possible) to do the same for images. # It is good practice to cite our sources, where we've (legally) copied images from elsewhere. If we give due credit, we're more likely to get permission (and some licenses require due credit anyway). # Where Wikipedians have created the images, they should have a bit of fame! Putting some text on the image description page that they took it themselves, and they license it under the GFDL, is a good way to do that.